Saving Wyatt
by Purple-Rose98
Summary: In an attempt to prove that Chris is lying about Wyatt, the Charmed Ones and Leo go to the future. While there the group discovers things about their new white-lighter and their future. Unfortunately, on the way home the Charmed Ones gain an unexpected stowaway; Wyatt Halliwell. Canon pairings.


Chris sat on the wires of the Golden Gate Bridge, looking down at the city but instead of seeing the one in front of him, he saw the other one, the one from his future. All he saw was the war-torn remains of San Francisco, and the oozy black sky that stayed above it, blocking almost all of the sunlight. All he could see was what would become of it, what Wyatt would do to it.

Chris closed his eyes and tried shoved the images away. He took a deep breath and started to meditate on his plan. Come to the past, save Wyatt, save the future, go home before these witches figure out who he really is. It wasn't supposed to be easy, but Chris never planned that it would get this complicated.

Chris shook his head. He had been around demons too long, he had started thinking like them, becoming overly confident. He underestimated them.

The Charmed Ones.

They can't find out, ever. The sisters already have problems focusing, add to it a son from the future and Wyatt would never get saved.

But now they knew he had lied about Wyatt. He didn't mean to tell them that Wyatt would become the Source of All Evil. But he let it slip, let his emotions get the best of him and now the already delicate situation, had just gotten worse.

They already didn't trust him, which was exactly what he wanted to happen. The less the sisters trusted him, the more suspicious they were, meaning that they will focus on any and every threat to Wyatt. When they were focused there was nothing the Charmed Ones couldn't do. But now he was banned from the house, from the Book, and especially banned from Wyatt.

That was the part that really bothered Chris.

Coming to the past and dealing with a family that he really didn't know, the only one he ever felt comfortable with was Wyatt. His big brother had always been able to put things in perspective for him, and apparently being a baby didn't change that. He didn't know if it was because of the link that they shared or just because Wyatt had been his everything growing up.

Had been? Chris scoffed at himself, Wyatt was still his everything and only one person had ever come before Wy. . .

Chris sighed before looking down at the city again. The lights and sounds did nothing for him. He almost wished he were back home, his real home. At least then, everything was simple.

He liked to tell people that he was only interested in saving the world, and to an extent that was true. He did feel responsible for the thousands of lives who were waiting on his plan to work. But at the same time if he could just save Wyatt, he'd consider the mission a success. He just needed his brother back, just him. The rest of the world could burn.

At that moment he heard baby Wyatt through the link. He had woken up alone in his crib.

For a moment Chris hesitated. Piper had made it very clear that he wasn't welcome. But Chris wasn't cowed by her or her sisters and definitely not by Leo.

 _Besides_ , he thought with a smirk as he jumped from the bridge, _getting on her nerves was always fun._

Before Chris had even completely orbed into the nursey, Wyatt had orbed himself into his arms.

Chris lightly rocked the scared boy in his arms, "Did you wake up alone, buddy?"

Wyatt nodded lightly in the crook of Chris's neck, tightening his chubby arms around him.

Chris's chest tightened as memories rose in his mind, of Wyatt climbing into his bed, whispering about nightmares and darkness. A shudder went up his spine and he subconsciously hugged Wy a little closer to him.

Down the hallway, Piper was walking towards the nursey, sleep still in her eyes. Wyatt had been crying, and while he had stopped she still wanted to check on him. Her little man was a magnet for trouble and she'd be damned if she let something like sleep get in the way of keeping her son safe.

 _Even though sleep sounds like the best idea right now_ , she thought as she suppressed a yawn.

However, the thought was quickly erased by the sight of someone, a man, rocking her baby boy.

Hands raised to blow him up, she took another step towards the room, listening to the man coo to Wyatt. Was that. . .Chris?

Chris thought he would be able to put the baby back into the crib, until Wyatt wrapped his arms even tighter around his neck. Chris sighed and continued rubbing circles on his brother's back.

A few moments later, Wyatt whispered, "Stowy?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris situated the baby in his other arm and said, "You want to hear a story? Alright but you have to go sleep right after, okay?"

Managing to make eye contact with Wy, who nodded solemnly.

"Okay. A story. How about the one where Chris and Wyatt play pranks on Magic School? Hmm? That's a funny one." Knowing the kid wasn't really listening to him Chris started right in.

"One day Wyatt and Chris were bored. So bored that they decided to play a prank. But on who? They couldn't decide on any one person, so they chose not to choose. They pranked all of Magic School. With Wyatt's brawn and Chris's brain they planned a prank, a prank to end all pranks. Both boys changed their appearance, Chris became Magic School's Headmaster, Gideon and Wyatt became Leo."

At the sound of Leo's name, both Piper and Wyatt looked at Chris in surprise. Laughing lightly at his brother, he tapped his nose and nodded, "Yes, your daddy."

"The boys, dressed as Gideon and Leo, called a 'very important assembly' where 'Leo' gave a very convincing speech on the ridiculousness of education and how time would be better spent on things like parties and girls." Laughing at the memory Chris was barely able to continue, but the kid wouldn't go to sleep.

"So, after Leo's speech, 'Gideon' gave a speech about how stupid he really is, and that he never went to college, that he lives with his mother, and then went into very vivid detail of his passionate weekend with Sigmund." Looking down at Wy, Chris began to lower his voice to a lull, plus he really shouldn't be telling him this, Wy had always had an overactive imagination but it was too late now.

"At the end of the assembly, to which both students and faculty had been surprised and stunned into silence, the boys gave their coup de gras by releasing balloons from the rafters, balloons filled with goo. Not just any goo, enchanted goo that took days to come off." He heard a light snore from his left shoulder and smiled gently as he slowly walked to the crib, still whispering.

"The boys got caught, not they tried to lie about it, were grounded for three months, and had in-school suspension. They also had to wash the clothes of the all the teachers and a few of the students. Afterwards, the teachers constantly watched them, especially Gideon. But it didn't matter because they still pulled pranks, fought demons, and were total badasses. For a while…" Chris was gently laying Wyatt into his crib, the kid's soft snores making him smile.

Just as he turned from the crib, he heard a soft creek come from the doorway. On instinct, Chris tensed his arm, ready to send whoever it was into the wall, until he realized it was Piper.

Quickly, Chris placed his arm behind his back and took a step, this one away from the crib. _Yeah, he wasn't afraid of her, at all._

Piper smiled lightly at Chris. She didn't trust the guy, doubted that she could ever trust him, but the story that he told Wyatt... she had to know if it was true.

"The story you told him, was it true?", she asked praying that he, for once answered truthfully.

Chris scowled, she wasn't supposed to hear that, but that she thinks that he would just come with a story like that…well he can. After years of lying and manipulating people to do what he wanted, Chris could spin a story of gold better than Rumpelstiltskin.

"You think I go around lying to little kids, Piper? Really?"

Raising her eyebrows at his tone, she replied, "Why not? You lie to everyone else in this house, and Wyatt being two, would believe it. But I think you're avoiding the question: do you know my son?"

Chris could continue to avoid the question, piss her off and deal with the her and her sisters' nagging tomorrow, or he could appease her. Give her an answer now and maybe avoid the coming conflict, for a day or two. That'll give him enough time to come with a better plan.

He locked with eyes with Piper and answered honestly, "Yes, I know him".

"You two are friends, then?", Piper asked excited to get any information. What's the point in having a whitelighter from the future, if you don't get any future information, like if your little boy has friends.

With eyes downcast, Chris's mind is going a million miles a second, making sure that she doesn't take away any real information from this conversation. But if he appears closed off she'll know he's lying and they'll be at square one again.

"We were friends, yeah," he responds quietly.

She decided not to focus on the 'were' part. Chris was talking, and she wanted him to tell her everything. "What was he like?" Piper asks, too excited to care about future consequences or any of Chris' excuses.

Sighing, Chris ran his hand through his hair not liking the turn this chat was taking. She wanted more information and he couldn't give it to her, not now and not ever.

But he caught sight of her eyes. He tried his hardest of avoid eye contact with Piper, because despite her age and almost completely different personality, her eyes were the same to his mom's. The mom he missed so much his soul ached with it. But after catching the hopeful gaze of those chocolate brown eyes, Chris found himself talking.

"Wyatt was like that all-star jock you see in old movies; tall, blonde, good-looking I guess, and everyone loved him. Not just because he was powerful but because he was nice, and down-to-earth, and he cared. Wyatt cared about everything and everyone and that drew people to him."

With a small smirk Chris said, "I guess you could say that's why we're so close. Opposites attract and all that."

Dipping his gaze to the sleeping baby, Chris sighs, "No matter what he becomes, Wyatt will always be special."

Piper follows his eyes and for the first time she believes him. Before she can say something, Chris steps back and she knows that he's leaving. Piper is suddenly hit with panic, terrified of Chris disappearing.

"Chris…"

He murmurs, "Yes, Piper? "

"Thank you. "

Piper looks into his green eyes filled with pain and longing and something else, something she can't explain. She knows that she's on the brink of discovering this man- no child- this child's secret. Piper's sure that Chris can sense it too because immediately after stumbling out a welcome and a curt goodbye, he's gone, as intangible as his orbs.


End file.
